


Рождественские истории

by First_officer



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>События фильмов оригинального сериала - Звездный путь 3: В поисках Спока. Что на самом деле случилось за пару минут до прихода Сарэка к Кирку, и что было до этого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождественские истории

Я так давно родился,  
Что если ты придешь  
И руку положишь мне на глаза,  
То это будет ложь,  
А я тебя удержать не могу,  
И если ты уйдешь  
И я за тобой не пойду, как слепой,  
То это будет ложь.

1938  
Тарковский

 

\- Капитан.

Меньше всего Кирк готов был видеть своего старшего помощника на пороге квартиры в канун Рождества. Спок должен был быть на Вулкане - медитировать, заниматься наукой или чем-то еще, а не стоять напротив, в не броской штатской одежде с золотистой коробкой в руках.

Вулканец неуверенно протянул презент и вопросительно приподнял бровь, когда Джим молча, не распаковывая подарок, положил его на тумбу в прихожей.

\- Мое присутствие не желательно?

Прямолинейность офицера по науке убила миллионы нервных клеток в свое время, но сейчас она была так знакома, и необходима, что Кирк улыбнулся.

Он шагнул назад, пропуская гостя к себе, и пошел заваривать чай.

Когда-то Джим любил кофе, но после пятилетки с постоянным неисправно плохим реплицируемым кофе он хотел чаю. Обычный напиток напоминал дом. Холостяцкая квартира в канун праздника не совсем годилась под это определение, но лучше так, чем в Штабе или у друзей.

Где-то в душе, он давно хотел свой угол. И дело было не в летающей махине, где-то в космосе… нет.

\- Мистер Спок составите мне компанию к ужину?

Офицер молча кивнул и занялся изучением старых книг на полке. Они были в бумажном переплете – непозволительная роскошь и крайняя не предусмотрительность давних земных обычаев, хранить знания в очень хрупких оболочках.

Джим по-хозяйски быстро разобрался с холодильником. Репликаторов в квартире не было из принципа.

Немного сыра, оливок, пресловутых яблок и черного свежего хлеба. Хорошее вино – для этюда и все. Не густо, но ни ему, ни вулканцу есть сейчас не хотелось, и Кирк точно знал почему.

С момента первого Пон Фара Спока прошло семь лет, до сих пор очень многое из случившегося тогда казалось невозможным.

Они пережили это. Точнее Джим выжил. На песке Арены, и потом в своей каюте. Он не позволил вулканцу уйти в отставку, не позволил пойти под трибунал, но он никогда не говорил ему ничего кроме, - мистер Спок.

То странное слово, не произносимое и ускользающее, которым они называли любимых, было чужим.

Спок принял это. Они жили, сражались – выпутываясь, из безумных историй на дальних рубежах, но никогда не вспоминали о том, что между ними было и что их связывало.  
О да… связывало очень сильно.

Перепады настроения, самочувствия – все это шло в оба конца непрерывной волной передачи, и маяк этот не замолкал.

Сначало Кирк злился, они пытались настроить блоки, не получилось, потому что он не телепат. Потом блоки поставил Спок. И за этим цельным щитом уже шесть с половиной лет ничего не было слышно.

Джим жил как раньше, рискуя, влюбляясь, спасая миры и галактики и оглядываясь, каждый раз, когда они возвращались на борт. Его старший офицер всегда был рядом, полный достоинства, уважения и готовности выполнять сверхзадачи.

Дружба, родившаяся когда-то, окрепла и обрела очертания глубокой привязанности уже давно, осталось убрать этот маленький недостаток – связь разумов, чтобы все было как прежде.

Во время пятилетней миссии на это просто не было времени, сейчас же когда «Энтерпрайз» стоял на плановом ремонте, была возможность закончить оставленное на потом дело.

Они должны были после праздников лететь на Вулкан, чтобы разорвать связь и дать возможность Споку попытаться жениться второй раз. Там ждала его нареченная. Джим видел галакарточку.

\- Вам везет на красавиц старпом, но я не думал, что вы будете так торопиться, что-то случилось?

Спок отпил воды и поднял на него спокойный взгляд.

\- Нет, капитан. Я пришел оставить инструкцию, чтобы… - он немного запнулся и отвел взгляд в окно. – Избежать не предвиденных ситуаций, - закончил вулканец минутой позже.

Чтобы не получилось как в прошлый раз, когда мне пришлось драться на Арене, - подумал Джим и пожал плечами.

\- Хорошо я ознакомлюсь, что-то еще? – прозвучало довольно натянуто.

\- Нет, - Спок поднялся со стула, правильно поняв интонацию. Они всегда старались не оставаться наедине слишком долго. В этом им здорово помогал Боунс. Присутствие которого уничтожало саму возможность возникновения нелепых пауз в разговоре.

\- Благодарю за ужин, - вулканец прощался коротко, накидывая форменный плащ и уходя в вечер полный мирного падающего с неба снега.

\- Не стоит, - усмехнулся Кирк, провожая его теплым взглядом старого друга, который сделал вид, что все в порядке. К еде они оба не притронулись. И Джим закрыв дверь глубоко вздохнул, он знал Спок приходил не оставить инструкции и не вручить нелепый подарок, он приходил поговорить. Но его капитан знающий старпома наизусть просто не дал ему такой возможности. Джим прошел в зал, не включив свет сел в кресло, и отхлебнул вина из горла бутылки. Он не хотел говорить, о возможности продления связи и развития «отношений». Он не хотел вспоминать…

… черт… бл… ты можешь не так резко… руку… отпусти… сломаешь… сц…  
Он ругался тогда отборным запасом бывалого механика и бился от боли распятый на полу своей каюты. Да, согласился, как дурак, потому что не было выхода. Потому что бледный Боунс сообщил, что Спок скоро двинет в мир иной. Да бл… сам сказал – давай.  
Только кто ж знал, что вулканец с отключенными мозгами станет безжалостным молчаливым животным.

Бутылка с глухим стуком упала на пол, покатилась, разливая кровавые капли, и Джим закрыл глаза. Завтра все закончится.

***

Споку шел черный. Он стоял в церемониальной одежде, заложив руки за спину, смотря прямо перед собой. «Развод» был процедурой редкой и не приветствующейся. Но в их случае никто не осуждал «эти логически изначально обреченные отношения». Из знакомых лиц только Боунс, который внимательно переводил взгляд с мертвенно бледного лица вулканца на серое лицо Джима. Только Доктор знал, как закрутила жизнь старших офицеров бедового «Энтерпрайз».

\- Джим, ты уверен? – Маккой вглядывался в мутный взгляд капитана и говорил настороженным глухим шепотом.

\- Боунс, ты что спятил? Как я могу быть Не уверен? - Кирк зло глянул на него и внезапно улыбнулся солнечно, очень тепло. – Спок завтра женится, красотку его видел? К тому же у него скоро снова этот… как его…

\- Пон Фарр, - вставил Док ненавистный термин.

\- Ага, - Джим пожал плечами и усмехнулся. – Моя карьера, репутация, корабль.

\- Да-да… - Маккой вздохнул и сделал «большие страшные глаза обычного сельского лекаря». – Я не спросил тебя, чем ты рискуешь, я спросил, ты уверен?

Подошедший монах вынудил друга отойти, но он услышал, как Джим прошептал что-то себе под нос. И на «да» - это походило мало.

Спок встал рядом перед алтарем. Очень прямой, словно тетива. Он ни разу не повернулся к тому, кого называли его «тхай’ла» и ничего не сказал Джиму во время церемонии. Но когда закончились эти странные бормотания молитв, касания рук, догорели свечи благовоний и перестали звенеть колокольчики, Спок повернулся очень медленно и произнес хрипло, - живи долго и процветай. Я отпускаю тебя. Ты всегда был и будешь только моим другом. Ты согласен?

\- Да.

И в эту минуту звенящая тишина внутри на том месте, где раньше билась Связь, резанула пустотой. Джим понял, что теперь он один.

Это оглушило.

Чувство «не одиночества» с которым он жил легко, стараясь не замечать его, постепенно перерастало в осознание нового статуса.

Я свободен, - сказал себе Кирк, и внутренний голос звучал громко и властно, теперь, когда он знал, что его никто не может услышать. Уже никогда не сможет. Людям не дано этого.

Можно было не сдерживать, не фильтровать, не бояться подумать лишнее – все как раньше. Но семь лет были долгим сроком, и это кололось. Заставив себя улыбнуться, Джим покинул чертоги часовни.

Спок женился на T’Пайер. Его взгляд был в тот вечер полон нового знания и еще чего-то, но Джим уже не чувствовал его. Они стояли в одной комнате, в толпе гостей, словно разделенные прозрачной, но абсолютно не проницаемой стеной. По привычке ловили взгляд друг друга и отводили глаза. Осталось понимание и знание, но чего-то цельного больше не было.

Только вулканка смотрела на него пристально и холодно. Она знала. Спок уже разделил с ней первый мелдинг. И в ее взгляде Кирк безошибочно читал предупреждение.

\- Да не нужен он мне, - усмехнулся Джим, допивая какой-то крепкий напиток и разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.

\- Не веселые у них свадьбы, да Боунс?

Друг тоже что-то пил и хмурился по привычке. Он не ответил, и они пошли к выходу.

***

Остаток отпуска Кирк проводил дома, заведя новый шикарный роман со штабной красоткой, и когда она вставала на цыпочки чтобы поцеловать его, ему казалось, что он счастлив. Что все сложилось очень удачно и правильно. А перед сном память снова подсовывала какие-то обрывки фраз и образов, которые на утро расплывались в тихое, - я отпускаю тебя.

\- Выходи за меня?

Она засмеялась. Обняла, и он выдохнул ей на ушко, - я не хочу быть один.

Свадьба была шумной, веселой в стиле «Джима Ти Кирка». Уже повзрослевшие друзья, теперь в парадных мундирах щеголевато заигрывали с девочками из его экипажа. Много пили и пели. Кто-то играл джаз, а капитан танцевал медленный танец со своей невестой, и смотрел в ее глаза, мечтая разделить с ней мир.

Спок тоже был приглашен, он стоял у окна, смотря на ночной город. Снег падал мягкими хлопьями, кутая землю, и украшая далекие аллеи парка. Вечеринка звучала где-то фоном, как и Связь.

Джим счастлив. Это было главное.

\- Спок, ты увидел там ромулан? Чего ты пялишься в окно уже второй час? - Боунс с виньеткой шафера важно вел на танец хихикающую брюнетку.

Вулканец обернулся и за несколько секунд до того, как погас свет и начали вносить свадебный торт, Маккой увидел в его взгляде, то чего больше всего опасался.

Боль.

В общем шуме и порыве толпы подойти ближе, Маккой не успел пробиться к Споку, его развернули и поставили рядом с женихом, фотографы щелкали чипами и сверху сыпались шарики. Джим смеялся, невеста резала торт, а Боунс закусил губу и тяжело вздохнул, он понял.

Рутина службы началась очень скоро. «Энтерпрайз» был нужен Флоту, и звездолет носило по галактикам, опасным миссиям и приключениям. И двое шагали в эту распахнутую дверь всегда рядом. Плечом к плечу. Они держали вместе удар потерь, тяжесть поражений, боль личных трагедий и казалось, что притяжение между ними сильнее сотен врагов, продуманных планов и самой Безымянной.

Она щелкала ножницами обрезая нити жизни всех кто был рядом, но что-то натягивалось до хруста мироздания если, оступаясь один из них шагал слишком близко к краю.

Вулкан, уничтоженный сингулярностью, погибшая жена и мать. Спок пережил это без Колинара, откуда брались силы у одинокого вулканца, не знал никто.

Разве что Боунс иногда замечая, с какой улыбкой Кирк проигрывает партию в шахматы, качал головой. Это почти статическое напряжение между офицерами чувствовалось каждым кто смотрел на этих двоих. Но никто из них не делал шаг вперед. Предпочитая жить на расстоянии протянутой руки, всегда рядом, но не вместе.

«Энтерпрайз» становился легендой, капитан – героем. Годы летели как на счетчике Кокрейна, и однажды Она не промахнулась. Когда Джим отвернулся, чтобы встретить опасность, смерть – ударила в спину.

Но кто-то, как и прежде, сделал шаг вперед, закрывая собой.  
Лампочка радиации, звуки тревоги, онемевший и опустошенный Джим и стекло, которое их разделило.

Он не помнил, как возвращался домой. Внезапно постаревший и чужой сам себе.  
Можно было рваться вперед, и во что-то верить, пока рядом тепло молчали знакомые на всю вечность глаза. А сейчас шумный город, награды, друзья – все это не размывало горького одиночества в толпе.

Виски был со льдом. Рождество со снегом.

На глаза попалась пыльная коробочка на шкафу. Бог знает сколько, она простояла здесь после развода. Отирая пыль, Джим силился вспомнить, откуда она. А когда вспомнил, пальцы дрогнули и разжались. Поблекшая обертка так и не открытого подарка мутно блеснула в свете одинокого торшера, упав на пол.

Сердце зашлось у горла.

Медленно разворачивая упаковку Кирк замер. Старый сувенирный мотоцикл антикварной модели на подставке, с деталями из бронзы и записка.

Тхай’ла, я знаю, возможно, мне не дано сделать тебя счастливым.  
Но я прошу тебя, дай мне шанс.

Почерк был не привычен и странно прыгал, расплывался, растекался на небольшом пожелтевшем листке.

Джим сел на диван, закрыв лицо руками.

Звонок в дверь заставил поднять голову. Надо было жить дальше. Бороться. Что-то делать. Говорить.

Стоящий в дверях Сарэк никогда бы не подумал, что пару минут назад этот уверенный в себе капитан не видел перед собой ничего кроме двух самых откровенных строк за всю жизнь.

Жизнь, которую его сын прожил рядом. Молча.

И что ради этих двух строк он рискнет всем. Кораблем. Жизнью. Будущим.

***

На алтаре жрица освободила Маккоя от катры, и шагнувший вперед Джим осторожно искал в знакомом лице хоть что-то, что могло бы сказать ему, что стоящий перед ним вулканец, мог написать… мог…

\- Я всегда был и буду твоим другом, - он еще скажет ему это. Снова. Как прежде.

Но ответ капитана Кирка, будет уже другим. Совсем другим.


End file.
